one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellatrix Vs Maleficent
Disney Vs Harry Potter! Who will out-magic the other? The sadistic witch in service to the Dark Lord, or the Dark Fairy of evil incarnate? Intro (Snowpeak Ruins, 0:00-0:31) Three small orbs of light, of red, green, and blue colouration, fly up to and look through a large glass window adorning a stone wall. Through it lies a massive parlour room, with a burning fireplace, large bookshelves, a grand chandelier, and even grander staircase. Despite its elegance, the manor is a grisly place, dimly lit, and looking like it has been abandoned for some time. The three lights float through a small hole in the window, and transform on the floor into the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather. All Three: The child, the child! The fairies run around the manor, trying to find a special child they have been trusted to protect; after no initial luck, they meat in the middle of the room. Flora: Where could it be? Fauna: I don't know, but it has to be here! Merriweather: We have to find it, before "she" comes! (Fate Of The Unknown, 0:00-0:36) Too late. Two bolts of lightning fly out of the shadows on opposite sides of the room, hitting the fairies in the middle and reducing them to ash. Out from one corner slowly steps Maleficent, gently stroking a raven on her shoulder. From the other walks Bellatrix Lestrange, who tilts her head and brushes her disheveled hair out of her eyes. Maleficent: Oh my, what an awkward situation. I wasn't expecting to have company. Bellatrix: Oh; who's the scary witch who thinks she's so important? Maleficent: None of your concern. I'm here for the child; hand it over. Bellatrix: If I could, I wouldn't. The Dark Lord trusted me to find the poor babe, so I'm afraid this is where you turn back. Bellatrix raises her wand and fires a green bolt of energy, but with a wave of her staff, Maleficent deflects the spell into a wall, where it sends a tapestry up in flames. Maleficent: Well then. It looks like I have some manners to teach you, pathetic woman. Bellatrix: Hmph! Announcer: IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Bellatrix! Maleficent! Draw! 60 (Fate Of The Unknown, 0:36-1:16) Bellatrix fires several red bolts of energy from her wand, leaving the dark fairy to deflect them aside with the tip of her staff with ease. Transforming into a flock of ravens, Maleficent flies around the side of the room quickly to avoid another of Bellatrix's attacks, and reforms behind the witch. However, her attempts to strike Bellatrix down are blocked by quick successive shield charms. Unable to attack directly, Maleficent instead stomps her staff down on the ground, creating a shockwave that sends Bellatrix rolling across the floor. 51 Gently leaning her staff forward, Maleficent fires a bolt of lightning from its tip; reacting just in time, Bellatrix counters with Stupefy, and the two beams have a small power struggle before exploding; the force causes Maleficent to stumble backwards, so with a wave of her hands, she creates a series of large throned vines which snake through the ground like an advancing wall towards Lestrange. Unafraid, Bellatrix fires a curse which blasts a hole through the vines; quickly taking to the air, Bellatrix flies through the hole and kicks Maleficent to the ground with one of her heels. 43 Bellatrix: Crucio! Maleficent's body starts slightly contorting as the unforgivable curse tortures her; she grimaces in pain, but doesn't give in. Bellatrix: Speak! Maleficent: Unleash thine fury! A large glowing blue orb forms in the center of the room, and rams into Bellatrix like a meteor, knocking her away and freeing Maleficent from the Cruciatus curse. Now on her feet, she pummels Bellatrix with her staff a few times before jabbing it at her chest. From its tip, blue smoke comes out, wrapping around Bellatrix like a rope, and carries the witch with it as Maleficent swings her staff around and smashes Bellatrix to the ground. 31 As Bellatrix kneels on the floor and spits up blood, Maleficent slowly walks up to her, giggling softly. The orb on her staff begins to glow, but it is Lestrange who strikes first, suddenly picking up her wand and firing a curse that hits Maleficent nearly point-blank in the stomach. The dark fairy goes flying backwards and crashes through a set of chairs, and when she picks herself up, she becomes slightly surprised at her now-bleeding lip. Looking up and Bellatrix running at her, Maleficent stands up and raises her staff, telekinetically lifting Lestrange into the air. As the witch struggles haplessly, Maleficent giggles and throws her backwards, where she slams into a stone wall before dropping to the ground. 20 (The Opened Way, 0:08-0:28) With her giggles now turning into full-blown maniacale laughter, Maleficent throws her arms and cloak open, and begins to grow in height as Bellatrix watches on. As her body becomes surrounded by a sickening yellow-green smoke, the horns on her head bend backwards and grow more intense, her teeth turn into fangs, and a tail starts growing out the back of her robe. Now completely surrounded in the smoke, her grisly disfigured shadow morphs and grows into a titanic dragon that rises up and towers over Bellatrix; it lets out a roar, with Maleficent's laughter echoing in the ambience. 14 Maleficent rears her head back and spits out a stream of green fire; it narrowly misses a dodging Bellatrix, but carves a line into the manor floor which goes up in a wall of flames. Maleficent fires another burst of flames, which Bellatrix ducks under, and as the dragon prepares a third blast, Bellatrix waves her wand and conjures a stream of Fiendfyre, which shapes into a fiery serpent and lunges forwards with a hiss. 7'' The two blasts of enchanted flames collide and shower the manor with burning embers, but Maleficent marches through the smoke and attempts to stomp on the Death Eater. Waving her wand twice, two consecutive shield charms stave off Maleficent's massive forelimbs, and when the dragon leans down to try and bite her, Bellatrix apparatus out of the way, reappearing a few meters backwards. Maleficent stands up straight as Bellatrix twirls her wand and points it at her opponent's chest. ''1 Bellatrix: AVADA KEDAVRA! A bolt of green lightning flies out of Bellatrix's wand and rips through the dragon's chest. The effects of the spell take hold instantly, and Maleficent is dead before she even begins to fall over. 'K.O!!!' (Hedwig's Theme, 0:00-0:35) The body of the massive dragon collapses to the ground with a loud echo, falling on top of the fires and smothering away most of them. Bellatrix walks up and puckers her lips at the nuisance, before flicking her wand and slashing off Maleficent's dragon head. Levitating it into a small endless bag under her robe, Bellatrix then turns around and waves her wand; a fireplace in the corner of the room goes out, and an enchanted cradle inside it slides out. Bellatrix approaches the crying child inside it, and rubs her hand across its forehead; to her anger, there is no scar. With a "hmph" and a pout, the Death Eater apparates away with a "pop", leaving the girl behind. Results (Bellatrix's Theme) Announcer: This Melee's Winner Is... Bellatrix Lestrange!!! Category:MP999 Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Disney vs Warner. Bros' themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017